Fly Trap
The Fly Trap is an Easter Egg found in the Zombie map Der Riese. It consists of a group of eight objects. The objects are: a Bowie knife, a Juggernog Bottle, a Monkey Bomb, two Teddy Bears, a Molotov Cocktail, a Pack-a-Punched M1911 (C-3000 b1atch35) and a Stielhandgranate (confirmed by using noclip on PC) which seem to have inherited the personality of a little girl (Dr. Maxis' daughter Samantha). With a weapon that has been upgraded using the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there is a panel of lights down an alleyway which can be shot, (see video for exact location) or activated by throwing grenades in the area while equipping an upgraded weapon. After this is done, the eight objects that make up the fly trap can be seen spinning around with the green lights that illuminate the power-ups, and then grouping up and flying away. As they fly away, the girl will start to laugh. The little girl's voice says "I want to play a game. Let's play hide and seek!" This rewards the player ( and all other players in the lobby ) with the "Elevate Your Senses" achievement/trophy.. Objects Several objects then appear in hidden places around the map. After they are discovered the little girl's voice will congratulate the player on finding the items, except for the third one, where she angrily shouts "You win. Game over!". There are only three to be shot as the items group up. #A Teddy Bear with what appears to be a Bowie Knife in its left hand standing in the window of a building, above the M1A1 Carbine (it is easier to see it and shoot it if the player has a PTRS-41, as it has a scope). #A Teddy Bear with a Juggernog bottle and a Pack-a-Punched Colt M1911 (C-3000 b1atch35) in a pile of cages, right to the M1897 Trench Gun. #3) A Monkey Bomb with a Stielhandgranate and a Molotov Cocktail in the furnace. Once all the items are shot, 'Samantha' says, "You win" in a 'sweet' voice and then, in a demonic voice, she screams, "Game Over!" Trivia *The Fly Trap has similarities to an actual Nazi project - the structure that is believed to have been the testing ground for the Die Glocke. *The Nazi project has ties with the teleporters as well. The teleporter's design is based on a theoretical anti-gravity vehicle known as "The Bell" or Die Glocke. *After completing the challenge, the game may experience various sound glitches. For instance, after the trap is activated, the player may hear random noises like 'Max Ammo' or 'Fetch me their souls!' (even if the player did not reach a Hellhound level or get the Max Ammo power-up). *It is interesting to note that the Fly Trap is a "trap" for the player if one is not cautious, possibly distracting them from the horde of zombies to find the items. *With a well placed grenade and as long as the player has an upgraded weapon the grenade will activate the Fly Trap. *Beneath the Fly Trap, there is a C-3000 b1atch-35, a Monkey Bomb, a Juggernog bottle and a teddy bear. This is easiest to see with a PTRS-41. *The Fly Trap is probably controlled by Samanta Maxis, seeing that the teddy bear used in it was her toy. If this is true, then it appears Samantha had a playful personality and liked playing games. This was probably Samantha`s true demanor before the teleporter incident transformed her into a half human, half demonic being. External links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpAush5KyVg&feature=channel_page Video on how to get the Elevate your Senses achievement/trophy. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Easter eggs